


Jacob Black's Daughter

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Jacob Black's Daughter Series [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Imprinting, Sad, Short Story, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, first ever fanfic, its cute tho, kinda terrible, plots a bit everywhere, wont lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: Jacob Black had a daughter, he didn't know until she was 6. Her mother gave her up and Amy now lives with him. They have a good life, including one with Nessie, and their son. But Seth Clearwater imprints on Amy, at first Jacob forbids Seth from telling Amy, until she turns 18. When she does, they soon fall in love, and hit a few bumps along the way, and end up in danger. But in the end, love will always conquer evil.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jacob Black's Daughter Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey, so originally I wrote this story, when I was 13 maybe? Back in 2011.. It was the first thing I ever wrote and it was terrible. But I decided it deserved a rewrite :) Enjoy)

I first met my father was I was six years old, my mother decided she couldn't cope with having a child anymore, or my dad's theory, she wanted to travel the world with her new boyfriend. That used to upset me. 

But my life with my dad turned out amazingly, we got along like a house of fire, and did everything together. He was more like my best friend than my dad. 

I found out he was a wolf when I turned ten, it was beyond strange to me, I never knew about the weird things of the world, I avoided my dad for weeks. I knew it was breaking his heart, mine too I missed him. But I came to terms with it, that's when I found out about everything else, also that his wife; Nessie was a half vampire, and her family were all vampires too. 

A year after I found out everything, my dad told me he belonged to a pack of wolves, I wasn't allowed to meet them though, he was worried it would be too dangerous. So when my dad went to spend time with them, or patrol, I stayed home with Nessie. 

But when I turned fifteen, I did meet the wolves. I had pestered my dad for weeks, and weeks. Nessie was the one to convince him to say yes. 

I met them, and thought they were the coolest people I had ever met, though a little dorky too. 

Emily and Sam were extremely nice to me, they had a small son too, he was only a few months old. 

Paul was sassy, it was fun to joke about with him. 

Jared and Embry were quiet, but they would play board games with me whenever I wanted. 

Quil was sweet, he was mostly focused on what Claire was doing. She was a little bit older than me. 

Leah was nice, though she scared me, I think secretly she liked having another girl around though. 

Seth was quiet too, I had a crush on him the moment I saw him. When I turned sixteen, and crushing hard on Seth, he didn't make it any easier for me, he would always been round my house, or he would come meet me from school and walk me home.

However my dad said he was off bounds, I didn't really get why, Seth wasn't that much older than me.. But my dad believed the age gap was too big. At sixteen I didn't think sixteen and twenty was a big gap. 

Of course at sixteen I didn't realise that.. But I was determined to have Seth.

School got busier when I turned sixteen, my exams started, I made a few friends at school to get me through it luckily. Katie and Harry, I spent most of my time with them. I started to see Seth less and less. 

When I turned seventeen I started to think maybe I should stop crushing over Seth, we hadn't spoken in a while, he was busy with wolf stuff and I was busy with school stuff. I was starting to think giving up was a good idea.. Despite how much I liked him. 

When I turned eighteen, I hadn't seen the pack for months, I was in college so spent most of my time studying. Nessie also had a baby; Connor, my little step brother. I was over the moon, my dad finally got the chance to have a baby, he missed that part with me. 

"Amy!" My dad called from downstairs, I put my pen down on my desk on the notepad I was writing it, and left my room. 

"Yes dad?" I smiled as I skipped down the stairs. 

My dad; Jacob Black, whom looked like he was 25, because of his magic wolvey genes. I hadn't triggered the wolf gene luckily. Dad was holding Connor in his arms, whom was giggling away, as per usual. 

"We're going to the Uley's for dinner, would you want to join us?" He asked, I thought about it. I hadn't been there in so long, I kept picking studying or my other friends over seeing my dad's friends, Seth. 

"Come on love, take a break?" Nessie smiled, she walked past me on the stairs, stroking my hair as she did. Nessie was a really good mum to me and Connor, I had started calling her mum not long ago. It wasn't like my mother was coming back. 

"Sure" I answered, I ran back to my room to get ready, I was currently in my scruffy longue clothes. I decided on a pair of olive green leggings, and a plain black tank top. 

I threw my long hair up in a neat ponytail, and pulled on my boots. I looked into my full length mirror, I sighed and decided against make-up. 

We left the house and dad drove us to Sam's house, mum sat in the back of the car with Connor and I sat with dad. 

"Seth should be there" Dad randomly said, I nodded, not really knowing what to say. I hadn't thought about Seth much in a while, plus dad never liked the idea of me pursing Seth. 

We arrived at Sam's, as soon as I saw Emily I ran in for a big hug, she hugged me tightly, and whispered that she had missed me. I hugged Sam too, whom was holding their son; George. 

Dad was right, Seth was here. He smiled and hugged me tightly, I let out a quiet sigh when he hugged me, like I had been holding my breath since the last time I saw him. 

"Later, would you maybe want to go for a walk?" Seth asked, it stunned me, but I nodded saying I would. "Or now?" He added. 

I turned to look at my dad, he nodded, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Seth. 

I left with Seth, we started to wander through the woods, we hadn't spoken yet, but he took my hand and held me gently. 

"Amy, do you know what imprinting it?" He asked me suddenly, I stopped walking to look at him. 

"I'm not sure" I say, I hadn't read much about the wolves to be honest. 

"Imprinting is when a wolf meets their soulmate, it doesn't always have to be romantic, but the wolf will then protect and always be there for that person" He explained, I listened closely, and started wondering why he was telling me this. 

"Why are you telling me this Seth?" I asked, he took both of my hands in his, and held them close to his chest. 

"When we first met, I imprinted on you Amy, and only now has your dad allowed me to tell you" He said, smiling at me. His smile always brought a sense of warm to me. 

"You imprinted on me?" I asked, still processing.. Seth imprinted on me.. I was his soulmate?

"It doesn't have to be a romantic relationship Amy" He said smiling, but I could see the sadness in his eyes, I could read him so easily. 

"Seth, I have liked you since I met you" I say quietly, his smile lit up "But we haven't spoke in months, I think if we start hanging out again, and see where is goes?" I asked. 

I wanted this moment for so long, but now it was here, I was scared. 

"Of course Amy, I wouldn't want to rush things" He smiled, pulling me into a gentle hug. I smiled into the hug, guess I was going to get my wish. 

We spent a little while longer walking through the woods, catching up on everything we had missed over the months of not talking. I eventually got a text from dad asking where I was. So we turned back, and headed back to Sam's. 

Once we reached the little house where the pack were, they were all grinning like complete dorks. I hadn't seen them yet, due to being whisked away by Seth. I didn't realise how much I missed them. 

"You've grown up!" Embry grinned at me, hugging me. 

"Well, that does tend to happen" I joked, making the others laugh. I sat on a empty couch, and Seth followed me, sitting very close to me, our legs were pressed against one anothers, and our hands were just touching. 

I noticed my dad's forceful glare on Seth, with mum trying to make sure dad would attack. 

"You told her then?" Paul asked. Both Seth and I nodded. 

"So are you two the new couple?" Quil asked, in a silly voice. 

"No, we don't want to rush things" Seth answered, I saw my dad smile at his answer. 

"I'm guessing everyone knows?" I asked, unsure. They all nodded. 

"We knew when we first met you, Seth didn't even have to tell us" Leah laughed, I looked up at Seth, and his cheeks had gone a little red. 

I felt weird, being the only one who didn't know, I probably would have been jumping for the skies if they had told me when I was younger. I guess Seth imprinting on me explains why I like him so much, I guess. I wasn't sure actually, I really needed to read up on imprinting. 

Once the sky started getting darker, we decided to head home. Mum, Connor and I because dad had to patrol. 

"Big news" Mum smiled as she drove, I nodded. 

"I'm still processing I guess" I answered. 

"You've liked him for so long, I thought you would be really happy" Mum said.

"I guess, it's just weird I guess" I replied, it was weird. 

We stayed quiet after that, I carried Connor inside when we got home, I put him into his play area in the living room and said goodnight to mum, wanting an early night. 

I got ready and climbed into bed when I decided to text Seth. 

'It was really nice to see you again'

It was almost instantly I got a reply from Seth

'It was nice seeing you too!'

I smiled, and plugged my phone in and curled into my bed. Today had been weird, I'd have to write it in my journey tomorrow, though I don't think I'd ever forget today.


	2. Chapter Two

A few days after Seth had told me about the imprinting, he asked me out on a date. I was beyond nervous, I had never been on a date. I had spent all my possibly dating years crushing on Seth. 

Seth of course, wouldn't tell me where he was taking me, but he had told me not to dress up, but to dress comfortably. 

I'm glad I listened and dressed to be comfortable. He brought me to his flat, which he recently brought, and he had set up a indoor picnic, and we watched movies all night, sitting on the couch with a blanket around us, eating snacks. 

I really enjoyed myself, more than I would of enjoyed going out somewhere I think. Afterwards he drove me home, before we departed I kissed his cheek, though there was a part of me that wanted to kiss his lips. But I didn't want to rush things, and two I knew my dad was watching from the window. 

_

I smiled to my phone, Seth had texted me again during college, complimenting me, he sent those texts often, he also texted me dumb jokes he thought of throughout the day. I loved those texts. 

"What are you smiling at?" My friend Katie asked, we were at our usual table in the coffee cafe the college had. Along with our other friend Harry. 

"Nothing" I smiled, feeling my cheeks redden. 

"You've been smiling at your phone all day, that's not nothing" Harry grinned, I looked up at the two of them, they suddenly had a look of glee on their faces. 

"Is it a boy?!" They both cheered in unison. 

I could feel my entire face flush red, there was no point in trying to lie. 

"Yes, you remember Seth?" I asked, they both nodded. Of course they remembered Seth, I had spoken non-stop about Seth for years now. 

"Seth, the boy wonder that you were obsessed with throughout our teen years?" Harry asked grinning.

"Shut up, but yes" I say, slapping his arm lightly. 

"You're dating him?" Katie asked. I shook my head. 

"Not yet, but we're getting there" I smirked, they of course, took the utter piss out of me for the rest of the day. What else are friends there for I guess. 

I left a lot earlier than I usually leave our study sessions, I was so tired, it worked out for them, they could have their make out session.. They hadn't told me yet, but I suspected something was going on between them. 

I got home to my parents trying to get Connor to say mum or dad. I quietly walked in and made them jump. 

"No Connor say Amy!" I smirked, they all laughed at me.

"We're having dinner at your grandparents tonight, they miss you and Connor" Mum smiled at me, dad wasn't smiling. He didn't hate the Cullen's anymore, but he wasn't 100% happy about being around them. 

Something to do with them being vampires I think, I wasn't sure, no one would tell me the history. Seth might tell me if I ask.. 

I loved being around them, it was a bit strange how young they all looked, but I liked being there. 

Esme loved me, she always fussed over me. Alice was bubbly and kind. I loved being around Rosalie, she was amazing, and I looked up to her a lot. 

Emmett was wild to be around, he was always up for an adventure with me, despite how much my dad didn't want me to join them on adventures. Jasper was maybe my favourite of them, he was quiet, like me and helped me with my college work. I think he liked that I was taking History, he would never stop talking once he started. 

Edward and Bella, my step grandparents were lovely, always treating me. Carlisle was lovely too, he keeps trying to push me towards the doctor route in my college career. Its funny, but blood made me squeamish. 

Though Carlisle took a special interest with me from a young age, once when I was younger, I had to have a blood test, and he found something odd in my blood, something he had never seen before, even in the blood of a wolf. It's weird. 

"Okay I'll dress to impress" I smiled, I always liked to dress fancy for when we went to the Cullen's because they would dress up. I wore a cute pale pink dress, and a pair of flat white shoes to go with it. 

Once we had arrived at the Cullen's giant house, Esme's arms were soon around me, giving me a tight squeeze, she also commented on nice I looked. 

Before dinner, everyone mostly fussed over mum and Connor, as mum was the first baby in a long time, and now Connor was here they were beyond excited. I was happy sitting with Jasper, joining in small chatter when necessary. My mind was elsewhere the entire evening, thinking of a certain boy. I could see Edward smiling at me. Of course he heard.. 

"I heard Amy was dating that wolf boy Seth" Emmett smirked at me, I glared at him. I'm glad Esme and Carlisle were in the other room cooking for the food eaters, otherwise they would have swooned and asked so many questions. 

"I always liked that one" Rosalie smiles to me. 

"We could always set her up with a vampire instead though?" Emmett jokes, or at least I hoped he was joking. 

"We're not dating, we're what you oldies call courting" I answer smirking, dad laughed out loud at that. 

"Maybe Connor will marry a vampire and won't become a traitor by dating wolves" Emmett smirked, mum and I smiled to one another. 

Once dinner was over, dad drove us home, and I quickly ran up to my room, not before kissing everyone goodnight. I shut my door, and called Seth on video chat on my laptop. 

He answered soon after I dialed, he was sitting in his room, on his desk chair with no shirt on. He was trying got kill me, he looked very nice. Of course he would, he worked out every day and ran around in wolf form all the time. He was obviously going to look that good. 

"Earth to Amy" Seth smirked, he knew I was admiring. 

"How was your day?" He smiled, and I told him about my study session, and seeing the Cullens. I had the weirdest family, half of them were human, the other half wolves with a sprinkle of human from my real mum. 

"How was yours?" I asked, staring into his eyes as he told me about his day. 

"I didn't do a lot, played a lot of video games" He chuckled "Are you busy tomorrow?" He added. 

"I have college until 12" I answered, smiling. 

"Well I was thinking, maybe I could come meet you and take you out to lunch?" He asked, I almost squealed, I wanted him to ask me to hang out again, its like I need to be around him all the time. 

"I'd like that Seth" I grinned "I should probably sleep, I've class first thing" I adding, groaning. 

He nodded and blew me a kiss before disconnecting the call. 

I climbed into bed with the goofiest grin on my face, I couldn't wait till tomorrow now. I was pretty much falling for Seth, completely falling for him, and I didn't have a problem with it at all.


	3. Chapter Three

It had been exactly one month, three weeks, and five days since Seth told me that he had imprinted on me, and since then he had been loving, adoring and wonderful to me. He took me to breakfast, lunch or dinner, at least one of them everyday. He took me on surprise dates and surprised with with loving gestures, like chocolates, which was my favourite thing. Last week, he even surprised me with passes to a day spa, it was lovely. 

The only thing I wasn't sure on, he hadn't asked me out yet, made it official. I was ready to be in the relationship, but I hadn't ever had a boyfriend, I wasn't sure how to even ask him out. Seth made me feel safe, and not scared to be in the relationship. 

I think even my dad had become more comfortable with the idea of me and Seth, he asks me every day if Seth had asked me out yet. I had no idea what he was waiting for

I suppose I'll have to pluck up the courage and ask him.. 

-

I knock on the door, three times before Seth answers, he wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of short. I think I woke him up. He hair wasn't even tidy, it was all over the place. He looked so cute. 

"Hey love" He smiling, moving aside to let me into his flat. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I walked in. I took my coat off and hung it up and flopped down onto the couch. 

"I'm just going to get dressed" He said, walking into his bedroom, I pouted a little. I kind of wanted him to stay topless. 

Not long after he came back out, still not wearing a shirt, he had changed shorts, and he had brushed his hair. He smirked, I was looking at his muscles again. He sat next to me on the couch, and laid his head on my shoulder. 

"Seth" I said quietly, this is it. I'm going to ask. I was so nervous. 

"Amy" He whispered back. 

"When are you going to ask me out?" I asked timidly, he lifted off from my shoulder to face me, our eyes met. 

"Do you want me too?" He asked, I nodded. 

"Amy, would you like to officially be my girlfriend?" He asked, chuckling. 

I smiled widely and nodded. 

We both moved forward until our lips met, and moved slowly against one another's lips. Seth's hands moved to the side of my face, holding gently onto my jaw. It's like I could breath for the first time in weeks, and it felt amazing. 

It would probably ruin the mood if I told him this was my first kiss. I had always wanted it to be with Seth. 

I never wanted to stop kissing him, his tongue poked at my lips, and I playfully fought back with my tongue. 

He pulled back all of a sudden, surprising me. 

"I have an idea!" He smiled, kissing my lips between each word. 

"Tomorrow, you could come here for a movie night, and then maybe you can stay round" He grinned. 

I thought about, I would love too, but I wasn't sure if I'd be allowed. 

"Not sure if dad will be ok with me staying at my boyfriend's house" I joked. 

"Jacob might kill me" He laughed, I nodded agreeing, I moved forward to kiss his lips again. 

\--

My dad had actually agreed to let me stay round Seth's house. He had said that he trusts us both and know we'll behave ourselves. 

After college I had been instructed by Seth, to dress fancy. So I did. I wore a beautiful dark purple dress that ended just above my knees, and had a v neck line. And a pair of black heels to match. I made the effort to put a little bit of makeup on, not much enough to keep to looking natural. 

Mum and Dad said I looked lovely, I had a small bag of my overnight stuff that I had left in Seth's truck. 

"You look beautiful love" Seth said, leaning over to kiss my cheek as I climbed into his truck. 

The restaurant was amazing, I was in awe with how beautiful it looked. Seth was dressed to impress too, in a lovely grey suit, he looked so smart. Though I may possibly prefer him with no shirt at all. 

"Table for two for Seth Clearwater" He smiled to the waiter, the waiter nodded and took us to our table, right at the back, away from other people. He handed us menus.

"Would you like a drink to start with?" The waiter asked. 

"Could we have a bottle of champagne please" Seth asked, the waiter nodded and walked off. 

"Champagne aye Seth, feeling fancy?" I giggle, I reached over and took his hand over the table holding on tight. 

"I wanted to celebrate us" He smiled. 

We looked over our menus, until the waiter came back. 

"I'd like the Pasta with Lamb Ragù please" I asked, smiling. 

"That sounds good, two of those please" Seth added. 

The waiter placed the bottle of champagne on the table with two glasses and left. 

The evening was wonderful and Seth was a complete gentlemen, our food was amazing, I really enjoyed it, and the champagne made it even better, both me and Seth definitely drank a little bit too much.

We both had desserts, I opted for the strawberry cheesecake, whilst Seth ordered the red velvet cheesecake. 

Seth didn't even let me see the bill afterwards, usually we would split the bill, but he said this was, it was his treat. I argued a bit, but he took none of it.

Once we were back at his flat, opting to take a taxi rather than drive. We decided to watch a few movies, before he carried me to his room and we spent the night in each other's arms, feeling each other's bodies on a new level, letting passion take over us. 

And then we fell asleep in one another's arms.


	4. Chapter Four

Dad said we had to be careful, home before dark and not to travel alone. There had been sightings of possible unfriendly vampires, ones whom Carlisle didn't know. 

Everyone was on edge. 

Dad didn't want me, mum or Connor leaving his sight for long periods of time, scared of losing us. 

Though luckily I was still allowed out if Seth was with me. Seth and I been officially going out for 5 months now. Things were brilliant between us, we were closer than ever. It didn't really feel like we had a gap in our lives where we didn't speak, it felt like we had been together for years. 

Luckily though, for my dad, I hadn't been feeling great for the past few days, feeling nauseous and generally exhausted. So I hadn't been leaving the house often. 

I had finally finished college a few months ago, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do next..

"Amy!" My mum called, I hobbled downstairs in my evening at the Cullens wear, I still felt horrid, but Alice was throwing a party. 

"Still feeling sick?" Mum asked, I frowned and nodded. 

We drove to the Cullen's house, the music was booming, and there was flashing lights shining through the windows. I wasn't excited at all, until I saw Seth. 

He smiled and walked over to me, putting his arm around me and his hand on my lower back as we walked into the house. 

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" He asked, kissing my temple. 

"Still not great" I answered. 

We walked into the house, seeing a lot of people from the town dancing and laughing. 

"Have you thought of talking to Dr Carlisle?" He asked.

"I think it's just stress, I'm ok, let's go have some fun" I smiled. 

Seth nodded and followed me to the kitchen, he grabbed us a beer each, and then we went on a search for Esme first. 

Esme and Carlisle were both in the dining area, making the food look beautiful. I grabbed a slice of pizza and took a huge bite. I swallowed the food, and my eyes shot open. 

Something in my stomach didn't agree with the pizza, I ran to the nearest toilet and threw the pizza back up. I groaned and washed my mouth, that was bizarre. 

I left the bathroom and walked back into the dining room, Esme, Carlisle and Seth were watching me with worried eyes now. 

"Are you ok?" Seth asked. 

"Pizza didn't want to stay with me, I'm heartbroken" I laughed nervously. 

"Amy" Esme said sternly. 

"I just haven't been feeling well lately" I groaned, frowning. 

"Would you like a check over?" Carlisle asked. 

"If it means everyone will leave me alone about being sick yes" I frowned, Carlisle nodded, I followed Carlisle to his small hospital room upstairs. I hopped onto the bed and explained what I had been feeling. 

"I've been feeling bloated, and feeling really sick, but that was the first time I threw up" I explained. 

I explained a few other things, and his face looked worried. 

"There isn't a possibility you could be pregnant is there?" He asked, and I felt as if I had been shot. Seth and I had sex a few times, but we used protection, though I can't remember if we did the first time, I have a sinking feeling we didn't. 

"I'm not sure Carlisle" I frown, scared. 

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

"I can't do a ultrascan here, you'll have to come down to the hospital tomorrow" He frowned, hugging me. 

I left the room, Seth was waiting for me outside the door. 

"What's up?" He asked, I shook my head and took his hand. I set out to find my dad first, I quickly found him arm wrestling with Bella. 

"Dad I'm not feeling great, Seth's going to take me home" I said, kissing dad's cheek. 

I still had hold of Seth's hand, I led us both outside to his truck, we both jumped in and he started driving. Once I knew I was out of hearing distance I started crying, sobbing hard the tears drenching my cheeks. 

"Love what's wrong?" He asked, reaching over to hold my hand. 

"Seth, Carlisle thinks I might be pregnant" I whimpered, feeling like I could be sick again. 

"We didn't use protection the first time" He said quietly. 

I nodded, I thought we hadn't. 

I cried hard.. What if I was pregnant, would Seth leave me? How angry would dad be. My family would be disappointed, would they shun me? 

"I'm here love, we'll get through this" Seth spoke gently, I'm sure he could sense my nerves... The imprint! He wouldn't leave me, he loves me. 

"Plus we don't know for sure if you're pregnant" Seth smiled, his eyes still on the road, I nodded agreeing. 

I had a sinking feeling, that luck would not be on my side however.


	5. Chapter Five

Seth drove me to the hospital the next morning, he walked in holding my hand.. 

I felt so sick. 

"Good morning Amy" Carlisle spoke smiling, I followed him into his room, Seth waited outside. I jumped up onto the bed, and lifted my shirt. 

"Did you want a nurse here?" He asked smiling. 

I shook my head "No, I'd prefer just you"

He smiled and poured the jelly onto my stomach, and pulled out the ultrasound wand. He brought it to my stomach and moved it around, it was cold and uncomfortable. 

"Amy, you are pregnant" Carlisle spoke slowly, I didn't feel much I guess, I think I already knew. I nodded. 

"Can this stay between us? I'd like to tell my dad first" I asked, Carlisle nodded and hugged me tightly. 

I left the room and hugged Seth.. 

"I'm pregnant Seth, my dad's going to kill you" 

He suddenly looked scared. 

"I've got patrol, but I'll come by later?" He asked, I nodded, he drove me home first and left. 

I took a few deep breaths before entering my house, everyone was in the living room, Connor was in his play cot. 

I walked in and sat on the chair opposite them. 

"Mum dad, I have something to tell you" I said scratching my hands, I felt like throwing up right now. They both put their phones down and looked at with me worried expressions. 

"I'm pregnant" I said, they looked shock. I suppose they would be, but they didn't look angry.. They both stood up and hugged me, shocking me. 

"It's ok, we're here for you, though I will kill Seth" Dad growled

"Jacob" Mum warned. 

"So you're not mad?" I whimpered 

"No darling, we love you" Mum started "We understand mistakes happen, but Seth and your relationship isn't a usual one,he is your imprint and we trust you both to make the right decisions" She kissed my forehead. 

I thanked them and smiled, tears were dripping from my eyes. I had expected them to be angry, I was surprised no one had yelled at me. 

When Seth came over we spoke a lot, we decided it would be a good idea if I moved into Seth's house and we change his spare bedroom into a baby room. After a long chat with Seth I felt more comfortable about the thought of a baby. 

"I'm surprised Alice didn't see this coming" I muttered, I was currently laying on Seth's chest. Dad said he could stay the night so we were cuddling in my bed. 

"She can't see wolves, maybe the baby is half wolf" Seth laughed, I nodded, I hadn't thought of that.. 

\-----

Those dangerous vampires were still on the loose, the wolves hadn't been able to catch and kill them yet. And more people were going missing, it was making me nervous. 

I was 3 months pregnant now, I had moved into Seth's house, it was really nice, we were more relaxed being together, and it was nice spending time together. 

I was looking in the mirror one morning with my top over my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked, I smiled and looked up at him, he was leaning against the door frame, with a little grin on his face.

"I think I have a little bump, what do you think?" I asked, he nodded and smiled. 

Seth walked over and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on my stomach and rubbed gently. 

"A little bump is showing" He smiled, kissing my cheek. 

"Are you patrolling tonight?" I asked, Seth nodded leaning against my shoulder. 

"Yeah I leave in about a hour, I'll be back around 2 in the morning" He smiled kissing my cheek again. 

I hated how awkward patrolling times where, Seth would be gone from 5 in the evening to 2 in the morning, or any other awkward time, like leaving the house at 4 in the morning, and coming back at 1 in the afternoon. It just looked like another night of me watching films, until I went to bed all alone. I might even order pizza. 

Seth had left about a hour ago, and I had ordered the pizza. I was just waiting for it to arrive now, should be any second now. 

As I thought that I heard the doorbell go, I jumped in glee and rushed to the door, ready to see my pizza delivery guy.. 

"Hello Amy" His voice was icy cold, it scared me. I didn't recognise him, but he wasn't holding a pizza. He was a vampire, he was pale, too pale, and his eyes were blood shot red, I hadn't seen the red eyes yet on a vampire yet.. I could see his fangs poking out from his lips. 

I tried slamming the door in his face, but I failed, he reached forward and grabbed me, his hand went over my mouth, I couldn't even scream. 

Seth, help me.. I tried sending my thoughts to Seth in hopes maybe he would get a feeling I needed help. 

I was thrown into the boot of a car, with something tied around my ankles and wrists, I hit my head as I was thrown into the car, I'm sure I was bleeding, my head felt hot and hurt a lot..

What was happening to me.

It was so dark. 

The car had started moving, I shivered, I couldn't tell if I was more scared or cold. 

Seth wouldn't know I had been taken for hours, he thinks I'm at home safe.. How would he find me. 

Where were they taking me? 

Why?

I screamed and tried banding my legs against the boot, I heard multiple voices scream telling me to shut up and stop. 

I was breathing heavily, it felt like the air was disappearing. I didn't know if it was sweat or blood dripping from my forehead,

The car came to a holt, what was going to happen to me.. 

"Let me go please" I whimpered when the car boot was opened. 

The man lifted me up, I tried to fight against him, but he was so strong. If only I was a wolf, I could fight back.. 

The vampire held my shoulders tight as another vampire tied a blindfold over my eyes. I was pulled about, dragged by my shoulders. I heard door after door open, we were inside now, it had gotten a little warmer. 

"What do you want with me?" I whimpered. 

"We're going to kill you Amy" The cold voice whispered in my ear, I whimpered again, I could feel the blindfold get damper and damper from my tears. 

Suddenly the hands on me disappeared, I tried to run but I was pushed to the ground, my hands went to my stomach protectively. 

I managed to remove the blindfold, the room was dark, I was in a cage. I cried silently, pulling my knees to my chest. 

"Please let me go" I sobbed, something hit the cage, causing a loud echo. 

I guess that meant Shut up. 

I rubbed my small bump gently..

"Please save us Seth" I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter Six

I wasn't sure how long I had been here.. Maybe four days? I had eaten four small meals so far. I was scared. I knew that Seth and my family were looking for me. They had to be. 

"Food" The vampire sneered at me. 

"What do you want from me?" I asked weakly. 

"Suppose it can't hurt to tell you" He started, looking me up and down with a disgusting look on his face. I wasn't wearing much, my pyjama's I had been taken in. 

"Your blood type is special little Amy, and we believe your children will have wonderous powers, powers that can be used to take over" He explains, I felt so confused. 

"I won't let you, my family will find me" I growl at him, he scoffs drops the food and leaves..

The tears start to fall again, maybe that's why Carlisle always wanted to test my blood, I don't understand why he never told me though. 

I picked up the bread from the floor, and started to nibble, I was so hungry. 

Another 3 days went I think, I was becoming weaker and weaker. They wouldn't give me more food, or answer any of my questions anymore. 

I kept thinking I could hear howls in the distance, I blamed it on the lack of sleep I was getting. 

"Amy!" I heard my name being called, I felt took weak to look up, or to even open my eyes. Was the voice in my dream? It felt like it, it sounded like Seth. I'm sure of it.. 

I felt myself fade into a deeper sleep, I felt like I was dying. Maybe I was?

"Amy" I heard again, I tried to hold onto the voice, it sounded clearer, closer to me now. 

"Amy, wake up love" I tried waking up, but I was so cold, it was so dark. 

"Amy, open your eyes" The voice again

"Seth, you must be patient" Another voice said. I was trying to wake up, I felt a wash of energy flow through me, it felt cold, but that it was giving me energy.. 

I squeezed my eyes and slowly opened them, the room was bright, brighter than I had seen in days.. I looked around, flinching still at the lights.. I searched the room, I knew it, I was in Carlisle's study at the Cullen's house. 

"Seth" I whispered, my throat argued against me talking, and then I saw him, his lovely brown eyes staring into mine. 

"What happened?" I mumbled, I couldn't move my body, I felt weird.. 

"Is the baby okay?" I asked, scared. 

Seth nodded and chuckled, he moved over and kissed my forehead gently. 

"We saved you, and killed the vampire keeping you hostage" Seth smiled, Vampire? There was more than one.. 

"Amy, because of the damage, we need you to stay in bed for the next few days, just to make sure everything is ok" Carlisle smiled at me, I nodded, feeling tired again, I could feel my eyes droop again.

The rest of my pregnancy was boring, to put it bluntly, I had to stay in bed. The bed I had at the Cullen's, dad wasn't happy about it, but Carlisle wanted to make sure he was close when I went into labour. Carlisle was worried that my labour would be complicated, he couldn't see into my stomach via the ultrasound, and Alice couldn't see the future concerning me. 

I was scared, beyond nervous. 

And suddenly when I had 2 weeks left until my due date, the pain started, at first the pain was so much, I blacked out a few times, coming in and out of consciousness, Seth was by my side the entire time. 

"Amy" I heard Carlisle's voice as I woke up again

"You need to start pushing" He says, I looked down and noticed I was in a hospital gown, and my legs were perched up, and then I started to push. I felt dizzy with pain, but calm because I felt Seth's presence next to me.

I pushed for what felt like hours, and when I heard my baby cry, I thought it was over, but Carlisle told me I had to keep pushing, and pushing, I pushed until I fell back into blackness. 


	7. Chapter Seven

I woke up, and felt better than ever, Carlisle believes the wolf genes in me healed me faster than usual.

Once I was well enough, I requested to see my baby. When Seth and Carlisle brought them in I was shocked. I had four babies, Seth was shocked too.

I was baffled, I couldn't believe I had four babies now. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

Christopher, Lucas, Luna and Aria were their names. Two boys and two girls, they were perfect, I loved them so much, and they had only been alive for a few hours.

After a few days, Carlisle had given us the permission to go home, Seth and I were nervous, but we brought our children home. Luckily whilst in the last few days, my father had put up three more cribs when we found out the news of four children.

Seth and I put the children to bed, after they had their feeding, and they slept. Exhausted, Seth and I fell to our couch, and cuddled up to one another.

"This doesn't feel real" Seth whispered to me, kissing my temple.

"I know" I say.

\----

Seth and I stayed home for the next few weeks, learning how to be parents before we brought the children to meet our families. It took a while, but we had a small routine working, though I didn't think it would last.

Though, our babies seemed calmer than most, it was wonderful.

Once we felt confidant, we left our house, two babies in my arms, and two in Seth's, we placed them in their car seats in Seth's truck and drove slowly to Emily's house.

My parents, and brother were there, along with the other wolves and Emily. We walked in, and everyone went quiet, and then the babies were passed around, I noticed something when Paul held Aria, he had the same look on his face as Seth did when he looked at me, or when dad looked at mum.

"Paul?" I say, with a smirk.

"I might kill you" Seth whispered, I wasn't sure if he were joking or not.

"Seth, don't be mean, Aria will have a protector, a soulmate" I explain smiling, I knew what imprinting meant, Paul would look out for our daughter, protect her and be there for her.

The day went on, the others all swooning over the babies, it was nice to rest and have a breather. Until there was a knock on the door, Sam opened it, and Alice walked in. Confused I stood up and walked over, she was looking at me worried.

"I have something to tell you" She says, I could hear the dread in her voice.

"The volturi, the vampires who captured you must of told them about your children, I have seen it Amy, your children's powers" Alice explained

"I'm confused" I whimpered.

"They each have something wonderful, a gift, I can't tell you the specifics Amy" Alice frowned "But we shall face the volturi and find reason with them" She smiled.

I nodded, not feeling convinced, Alice left, not feeling welcome among the wolves, she had told us more of the volturi. And thats when Brady walked up to me, one of the younger wolves, who joined the pack when my mum was young.

"Amy, I wanted to tell you" He started "When I held Luna, I imprinted on her, but I'm scared that Seth may kill me, we don't really get along"

I chuckled and hugged him.

"I'll protect you, you have nothing to worry about" I smiled.

"We have two months until the volturi are here, that's plenty of time" Seth smiled, plenty time for what?

\----

Weeks had passed, I grew more worried each day. I couldn't understand why the volturi wanted my children. They had shown no signs of powers, and the most they would have would be the wolf gene.

Brady and Paul had spent quite a bit of time around our house, helping take care of the babies, it was sweet, but I really wanted them to go home for just a little bit so Seth and I could enjoy being a family.

We decided to take a trip to the Cullen's since they hadn't seen the babies since they were born, Rosalie was beyond pleased to have babies around again. She cuddled all four of them at once, it was adorable.

I think Connor liked having them around, my poor brother being as young as he was, had no one to play with.

"They are lovely" Rosalie cooed, it was nice seeing her and Emmett cuddle the babies. I felt terrible they couldn't have their own.

"This means technically" I start looking at Bella and Edward "You are grandparents" They looked horrified. I giggled at their faces.

"Have the children shown any powers yet?" Carlisle asked, I shook my head.

"None, maybe the vampires who captured me were wrong" I questioned, they didn't know how to answer, nobody did.

We were to suffer waiting for the volturi and hope that we would come out alive.


	8. Chapter Eight

We stood in the field, the field were so many things had happened to my family, this field was the location for most of the stories I was told when I was little. I had never wanted to set foot in this field.

But here I was, standing with my family, Seth and I were in front of our children, and the wolves around us. The Cullen's were by us, all watching the Volturi walk towards us.

They were in a small group, the three main ones were talking in front, and they had a few guards behind them. I looked to Bella, I could tell she had her shield up.

"Cullen's, my old friends" Aro spoke, Alice had taught me about the Volturi. I knew their stories.

"What do you want with my children?" I ask sneering.

"We have heard wonderous things about their powers" Aro spoke, watching me.

"They have no powers!" I yell back, I felt Seth's hand link with mine, trying to calm me down.

"They will, it has been prophesized" Caius spoke, I didn't like the look of him. He looked more evil than the others, and the red eyes gave me the creeps.

"They are mine" I hissed.

"You don't have a choice" The small blonde one, Jane laughed at me.

"Maybe not today, but we shall have them, once their powers have shown" Aro giggled evilly.

They turned and left, leaving us baffled and shocked. They just left, it made me feel worse.

"Was that good?" I ask

"Well, we're not dead" Emmett chuckled.

"They will not be allowed my children" I sneered looking off in the direction the vampires left.

\----

It had been two months since our encounter with the volturi, the children were getting so big, and starting to speak. However no powers. I was actually hoping they would never grow into these so called powers.

However Alice says it will happen.

"Braadddyy" Luna giggled as Brady played with her and her dolls, Aria had started calling Paul - Paulie which gave me the giggles each time. Lucas was happily playing with his own fingers in Seth's lap, and I had Chris in mine, he was snoozing away.

In this moment, life was perfect. Nothing couldn't ruin my happiness in this moment. Nothing. And when Seth looked over to me with a smile, I knew everything would be ok, as long as we were together.


End file.
